


In time you'll find...

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: AJ/Punk, AJ/Punk/Jeff, Angst, Cena/Punk, Cena/Sheamus, Cenamus, Christian/Edge - Freeform, E&C, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Jeff/Punk, M/M, Multi, Sheamus/Edge - Freeform, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Wrestling, implied BDSM, m/m - Freeform, punkena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Cena and Sheamus find out the hard way that what goes around, comes right back around. Jeff/Punk/AJ. Christian/Edge, Past Cena/Punk, Sheamus/Edge, Cena/Sheamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In time you'll find...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing. A/N: The title and lyrics came from "What goes around" By Justin Timberlake. Just heard the song and got inspired to write a quick one-shot.

_Is he everything you wanted in a man?_

_You know I gave you the world_

_You had me in the palm of your hand_

_So why your love went away I just can't seem to understand_

_Thought it was me and you, baby (baby)_

_Me and you until the end But I guess I was wrong_

 

Phil Brooks felt the familiar burning of tears forming from behind his olive colored eyes as he walked out of the locker room, storming towards the parking garage. The only thoughts on his mind were to get the hell away from the arena, but more importantly away from his unfaithful, now EX-boyfriend. The fan favorite! The 'beloved', face of the WWE, 'The Champ' John Cena. He truly wasn't as nice as the WWE made him out to be, he wasn't the good guy the WWE Universe so blindly pictured him to be, the way they were led to believe him to be. His real personality was a FAR stretch from his on screen hero like character that he played for the children and women who were enamored by that dimpled smile and that body. Though if Phil were to be completely honest with himself, he'd admit that that was one of the reasons he fell for John. Such a beautiful smile for such an ugly personality…

 

Phil dug out his cell phone, browsing through his contacts for the two phone numbers he called more than any others, his thumb hovering over one, knowing that when he called he'd get the 'I told you so' speech from him. He sighed and pressed it any way, wiping the tears out of his eyes as he pressed his back against the wall, waiting for the man to answer. "Hello?" His voice came over the phone as he answered finally. Phil sniffled slightly as he tried to gain control of his emotions before he spoke and completely gave away just how upset he truly was. "…You were so right about John… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't listen to you… I'm so sorry… Please… I need to get out of here… please…" Phil sobbed into the phone completely breaking down.

 

"What'd he do?!" A snort could be heard following the question. "I'm sorry. What'd he do this time?" He murmured rephrasing the question with annoyance and anger evident in his tone of voice. Phil sniffled and wiped at his face, his eyes burning from the tears irritating them. He knew without looking in a mirror that his face was red and his eyes were puffy from all the crying he'd been doing since he'd walked in on John's little affair. He still couldn't rid the image from his mind, the site of John's infidelity, seeing the World Heavy Weight Champion bent over a bench with John, His John thrusting into him from behind, their moans and groans, the sounds of skin smacking together, the words, the smell, it just wouldn't leave his mind. It's all he saw every time he closed his eyes; the image was haunting him, tormenting him. He just wanted to forget, but every time he closed his eyes and saw the imagines; the other thoughts in his mind were how much he now despised John, how much he despised Stephen and how every time John told him that he loved him, that it was all a lie.

 

Those words haunted him the most, because those were the words he was moaning into Stephen's ear as he fucked him. "Phil? Phillip? You there?!" His voice called over the line, sounding more than just a little worried as Phil blinked out of his momentary haze and numbly nodded his head not even stopping for a second to realize that it went unseen. "Philly? Babe… are you okay? Answer me. What'd he do? I swear I'll kick his ass when I get there. Promise."

 

_Don't wanna think about it (uh)_

_Don't wanna talk about it (uh)_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_I can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it (uh)_

_Feeling the blues about it (yeah)_

_I just can't do without ya Tell me is this fair_

 

 

"He cheated on me…" Phil mumbled softly into the receiver, not sure whether or not it was heard on the other line. He wiped more tears away with the back of hand as he heard the other male swear loudly on the other end, confirming that it was indeed picked up. "Fucking scumbag! I'll kill him!" He hissed into the phone as Phil shook his head, listening to the other man rant and rave on the other end, promising great bodily harm to both John and Stephen. "He's not even worth it… neither of them are. Just please don't say 'I told you so'… I can't take it… I already know you were right… you both were… and I should've listened… I'm stupid for that…" Phil mumbled sniffling as he sat against the wall listening to the other man curse on the other line.

 

"Baby… I'd never say that to you… ever. You're not stupid at all… you were blinded by what you thought was love… and it could've been… maybe even a tab bit naïve… but you've opened your eyes and have seen the truth, and I know it hurts… I'm sorry it hurts… I'll do whatever I can to make that hurting stop… forever… tell me what you want us to do?" He murmured sweetly trying to soothe Phil's pain, also hinting that Phil would not need to make that second call he had planned on, because she was already with him.

 

_Is the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Shoulda known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find_

 

"Just please… come pick me up. I can't be here anymore… please…" Phil pleaded biting on his nails, a nervous habit he'd always sort of had, as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, seeing the dreadful, ugly imagines, forcing his eyes back open once again. "Be there as soon as we can sweetness" He murmured gently and Phil could literally picture the soft smile he knew was grazing the other man's lips just from his tone, that's how well he knew him. Phil felt a slight smile creep up on his own lips as he heard her in the background asking about him, sounding about pissed off as he had a moment ago. They were both always so protective over him all the time even with the minor stuff, they fussed over him. It made him smile to know at least two people cared about him and his general well-being, beyond just sex and getting to the top.

 

"Thank you… I swear… one of these days… I'm going to quit looking and realize… that I knew where love was all along… all this time… wasted… Please hurry…" Phil whispered slightly rambling as the other man chuckled quietly. "Okay… I'm going to let you go… We'll be there as fast as we can. Love you Philly" He drawled as they disconnected the call, Phil closing his eyes and this time, watching the horrid memory as it played.

 

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around_

_Yeah I remember everything that you claimed_

_You said that you were moving on now (on now)_

_Maybe I should do the same (maybe I should do the same)_

_The funny thing about that is I was ready to give you my name_

_Thought it was me and you baby (baby)_

_And now, it's all just a shame_

_That I guess I was wrong_

 

**An hour earlier**

 

"John… I feel really sick… I think I'm going to ask Mr. COO if it's alright if I take off… I mean there's no reason to stick around… I already competed and have no other promos or anything scheduled for tonight…" Phil murmured rubbing his midsection gently so as not to further upset his stomach. "Yeah if you feel shitty… just go ahead to the hotel… I'll handle Hunter… Kay Babe?" John replied wrapping his much larger arms around Phil's smaller frame, pulling him close for a brief hug, placing a kiss on his cheek. Phil tilted his head and pecked John's lips. "You sure? I mean… What about a ride?" he questioned as John nodded.

 

_Don't wanna think about it (no)_

_Don't wanna talk about it (hm)_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_I can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it (uh)_

_Feeling the blues about it (yeah)_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Can you tell me is this fair_

 

 

"Yeah… I got it… don't worry Baby… I'll ask Stephen for a ride to the hotel… It's all good." He answered flashing that heart melting smile that made Phil fall for him. John's dimples drove him absolutely crazy. That smile was infectious; it brought a smile to Phil's own face just seeing it. "Besides you can use all the rest you can get champ… I'll see you a bit later Baby" John continued with a smile, cupping Phil's face in his hands and gently claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, breaking apart for air, resting his forehead against the younger male's. "Okay…" Phil murmured breathlessly. "I relent… I surrender…"

 

John grinned. "That's my boy" He winked kissing Phil's jaw, then the tip of his nose, getting a smile out of him at the action. "Okay then guess I'll see you back at the hotel okay baby?" Phil asked as he tugged his black shorts over his ring attire, too lazy to change right then and there, preferring to shower at the hotel instead. John nodded with a smile. "Of course Babe." He replied rubbing Phil's back as he jerked one of John's green signature t-shirts over his head.

 

_Is the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Shoulda known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find_

 

John grinned in amusement at seeing Phil wearing his shirt. "Never looked better babe... Should wear my gear to the ring one of these days." He murmured admiring the view. Phil tossed a grin back at him as he gathered his stuff, shoving it into his bag. "Heh… yeah… that'll be the day you decide to wear my merch to the ring…" he muttered snorting as John grinned. "Hey… you never know… I might…" John replied grinning brighter as Phil rolled his eyes, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah right John-Boy… See you at the hotel…" he murmured pecking John once more before he was out the door and down the hall. He had just made it to the parking garage when he realized he forgot to grab the rental car keys from John.

 

He smirked slightly and rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness as he spun around and headed back for John's locker room. "Damn took forever to get rid of Punk…" Stephen groaned crossing his arms as John smirked cockily. "Yeah… it's like that sometimes… he's sort of… you know on the clingy side..." John replied still smirking as Stephen stepped closer, meeting John halfway with a rough kiss, John's shorts and shirt melting away, Stephen's trunks being shoved down as John forced him over the bench.

 

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around Yeah_

 

"Come on… I've waited all damn day for this! I only have like twenty five minutes until my promo and match…I'm not going out with a damn hard on." John hissed nipping at Stephen's pale skin on his neck, ripping moans of pleasure out of him. It wasn't long before John was thrusting himself deep inside the larger male, delighting in the moans crossed between pain and pleasure spilling from the Irish male's lips.

 

"Hey John-Boy I forgot the… car keys…" Phil murmured his voice fading out at the scene playing out in front of him, the betrayal cutting him deep, rendering him, the self-proclaimed voice of the voiceless, absolutely speechless… voiceless himself. "I love you Stephen!" John hissed thrusting harder inside the pale complexioned male, his hands gripping the pale hips as he impaled Stephen on his shaft over and over again. Both men were too lost in the pleasure to notice that the Cenation leader's lover was standing in the door way, heartbroken expression on his face as he witnessed the scene playing out before him. Phil felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he stood there watching the infidelity play out right in front of him, rooted to the spot in which he stood, like witnessing a gruesome car crash; Phil was unable to look away from the heart shattering sight.

 

_What goes around comes around_

_Yeah What goes around comes around_

_You should know that What goes around comes around_

_Yeah What goes around comes around_

_You should know that_

 

 

Phil didn't want to believe that what he was seeing was reality… that it was really happening, that his best friends had been right about John all along. He blinked out of his haze and dug around in his pocket, pulling out his iPhone and put it on silent, quickly snapping a few photos of John and Stephen in the act, planning to use those later on. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and left the room, leaving the locker room door wide open, rushing down the winding corridors and heading towards the parking garage. The only thoughts on his mind was to get the fuck away from the scene that was tearing his heart to shreds, the knife in his back burning worse than the act itself.

 

 

_Don't wanna think about it (no)_

_Don't wanna talk about it (hm)_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_I can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it (uh)_

_Feeling the blues about it (yeah)_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair_

 

 

Phil blinked out of his haze, wiping the tears off his cheeks at the painful reminder of the betrayal. He could truly say now, that he absolutely hated John and Stephen for making him feel the way he did, but he did plan on making both of them pay. How though, was still a matter of coming up with something that hurt just as much as he did now. However… he knew a good place to start… Phil's lips quirked into a cross between a smile and a sneer as he thumbed through his contact list, clicking on John's name as well as Stephen's, attaching one of the photo's he took. He labeled John's "Fuck you. How could you?" and Stephen's as "Wonder what your precious boy would think of this? Let's find out Fella" clicking 'send' as a bitter smirk crossed his face. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

 

Is the way it's really going down?

Is this how we say goodbye?

Shoulda known better when you came around (shoulda known better)

That you were gonna make me cry

It's breaking my heart to watch you run around (now it's breaking my heart)

Cause I know that you're living a lie

But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find

 

 

"Ay you see this John?!" Stephen's asked in his thick Irish accent as he held out his phone to John, showing him the text message he received from Phil. John blinked as he realized what the picture was of and glanced up to see panic written all over the usually fearless face of the World Heavyweight Champion. "It'll be okay… You said you were going to leave that blonde bitch for me anyways… remember. Just like I was going to dump Brooks for you… I mean… I love you Stephen." John murmured with a slight smirk as Stephen blinked and shook his head. "You tell that to Phil too…"

 

"I was only ever with Punk for the sex anyways… He's a worthless whore... and I'm bored of him already… You're the one I really love." John smirked biting his bottom lip as Stephen shook his head again. "No… I love him! I can't lose him over this shit… I was never going to leave him for you…" Stephen hissed before storming out of John's locker room. John grit his teeth and punched his locker, blinking as the rental keys fell out of it and landed on the floor in front of him. 'Phil was still here!' John thought picking the keys up and shoving his locker room door open rushing towards the parking garage to try to sweet talk Phil into forgiving him; just he did with so many other things in the past. 'So easy!' John thought as he caught sight of Phil, slowing his run, forcing his signature smile on his face.

 

"Hey baby!" a familiar voice called as Phil glanced up, smiling as he caught sight of his two best friends waiting in the car for him, the ones who were always there when shit when down, no matter what. Ironically they were also the ones who've been smitten with him ever since he met them, and Phil was viewing them through a new light. 'Maybe tonight… I'll just give them what they've wanted… what I've always truly wanted myself…' he thought grabbing his bag, hoisting it up over his shoulder as the diver popped the trunk with a smirk. Phil walked around and tossed his bag in the trunk, slamming it shut. "Phil! Babe! Where are you going?!" Phil looked over in annoyance to see John rushing towards him.

 

He rolled his eyes and opened the rear door on the driver's side, smoothly sliding in, slamming the door and locking it as John reached the car tapping on the window. "Philly! I love you! Talk to me please! I didn't mean it!" John pleaded as Phil flipped him off, nodding to the driver who smirked again and sped off leaving John in the dust.

 

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around (What goes around comes around, baby)_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around (What goes around comes around, baby)_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_comes all the way back around Yeah Yup (let me paint this picture for ya, baby) Yup_

 

 

"So… You're through with the John Cena experience?" the Driver asked as Phil smirked lightly. "I'm over it. But there's one thing I still have to do… well I lied actually… there's two things I still have to do…" Phil replied as he pulled out his cell phone and selected a single contact, sending all the photos he took of John and Stephen's infidelity, sending them to Stephen's precious boy so he wasn't left in the dark. He was a nice guy and deserved way better than Stephen. He glanced over his composed message.

 

To: Adam Copeland

 

"Just warning you, Stephen isn't faithful and I found out when I walked in on him with John. Sorry you have to see this, but I'm looking out for you. Sorry Adam…"

 

Phil nodded in approval and clicked 'send'. He was about to put his phone away when it started vibrating constantly. He glanced down to see 'John Cena calling' flash across his screen and rolled his eyes in annoyance, answering the call. The passenger glanced back at him, her brunette locks bouncing slightly with the motion. "What?!" He snapped bitterly as John sighed on the other end.

 

"Phil please just hear me out okay? I swear I didn't mean any of that… Stephen was an accident that just happened… and it'll never happen again I promise." John pleaded as Phil rolled his eyes, knowing it was a lie without asking. "Look John… I honestly have nothing more to say to you except for that we're through, for good. I'll be by your house this weekend to get whatever shit I have over there, and until then, and actually after… don't text me, don't call me… don't contact me outside of work because honestly… outside of work, I never want to speak to you. You ruined your chances." Phil snapped watching as the driver pulled the car over, parking in the lot of the hotel they were staying at.

 

"Phil… baby please… Don't do this" John pleaded running a hand over his cropped hair, pacing in the parking garage still where Phil had left him. "Let's talk it out... You know I love you…" Phil snorted. "No John. You did this. I didn't do anything but care, respect and lo- you know come to think of it… We're even… because you never loved me, and I don't think I ever loved you… It was infatuation and it ran out the moment I saw that you weren't what I thought you were." He hissed back in response stopping to smirk at the driver and passenger.

 

_You spend your nights alone_

_And he never comes home_

_And every time you call him,_

_all you get is a busy tone_

_I heard you found out_

_That he's doing to you_

_What you did to me_

_Ain't that the way it goes_

_When you cheated, girl_

_My heart bleeded, girl_

_So it go without saying that should let the feeling hurt_

_Just a classic case scenario_

_Tale as old as time Girl,_

_you got what you deserved_

_And now you want somebody_

_To cure the lonely nights_

_You wish you had somebody_

_That could come and make it right_

_But girl, I ain't somebody_

_I'm out of sympathy See_

 

"And on that note John-BOY… I want to thank you for making me realize what a mistake I was making… by being with an asshole like you… for making me open my eyes to realize that the only ones I truly loved… the only ones I ever needed are the two people here sitting in front of me. On this note I'd like to say Fuck you… don't call me back… I'm ending this conversation like you ended our relationship. Bye!" Phil continued smirking as John tried to beg him to stay on the line. He rolled his eyes and pressed 'end' cutting off John's yelling for him to 'just listen to what he had to say'.

 

"Really… did you… mean it?" The passenger asked looking back at Phil who smirked and nodded his head. "Yes. Every damn word I said, I meant. Unlike Cena." Before Phil could even blink, she'd removed her seatbelt, jumped over the seat and was straddling his lap, claiming his lips roughly. He moaned into the kiss and slipped his arms around her waist, feeling her fight for the dominance of the kiss, which he eagerly gave her. After a few moments she broke the kiss and smirked darkly down at him. "Damn… Why was I wasting time with Cena again?" Phil questioned as she shrugged still smirking.

 

"What the hell April?! You couldn't wait? Geez I feel so left out and unloved up here… really…" The driver moaned looking up into the rear view mirror and pouting slightly. April "AJ Lee" Jeanette smirked and tangled her fingers in Phil's un-gelled hair. "I'm sorry Jeffy… Get your ass back here then…" she teased as Jeff Hardy huffed and crossed his arms in the front seat. "If I get back there… Philly will end up getting carried up to the room… I swear he'll walk like a damn duck cause if I get back there… I'm not waiting till we get to the room." Jeff declared with a smirk of his own.

 

Phil chewed on his bottom lip, starting to get hot as he thought about Jeff and April fucking him. "Jeffy… April… Let's just get to the damn room… Please… I need a shower… and then… I want to be claimed… I mean it…" Phil murmured hinting at Jeff and April's BDSM lifestyle. "Please?" He pleaded as Jeff's eyes darkened with excitement and dominance combined, April's expression almost mirroring his. "Let's go then" April replied as Phil smiled in his state of arousal with a hint of nervousness, but he didn't care, he knew they loved him, that they cared about him and wouldn't hurt him the way John had, and that was all that mattered.

 

What goes around comes back around

I thought I told ya

Hey (hey) What goes around comes back around

I thought I told ya Hey (hey)

What goes around comes back around

I thought I told ya Hey (hey)

What goes around comes back around

I thought I told ya Hey (hey) Take it to em, J

 

Adam Copeland glanced at the photo on his cell phone in disgust. He couldn't believe Stephen who claimed that he loved him, would do something so crude to hurt him. He smirked and shook his head, realizing that this little incident made his decision so much easier. Truth was, Adam didn't really love Stephen, and he had been in love with someone else. Someone that he knew would treat him right; someone he knew returned his feelings. He saw Stephen had called his phone around 7 times and rolled his eyes. 'Fuck you Stephen Farrelly' he thought as he dialed the number he was beginning to know by heart and waited for the person to answer.

 

"Hello?" Adam smiled shyly. "Hey remember that date you asked me out on a couple months ago?" He asked smiling wider as the man on the other line laughed. "Yes actually I do… Going to take me up on it?" He asked and Adam could easily see the cocky smirk forming on the other male's lips.

 

"What if I am?" Adam teased biting his bottom lip.

 

"Well then Mr. Rated R Superstar… I'd say I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8…" The slightly younger male flirted easily, smiling slightly as he waited with baited breath for Adam's answer.

 

"Aren't you like three states away from me?" Adam questioned raising an eyebrow as the other male scoffed on the other end.

 

"Yes actually. That's insulting that you underestimate the abilities of a man in love. Especially since I'm not just any ordinary man…" he murmured back smirking, before continuing. "And aren't you with Farrelly?"

 

"Not anymore… long story…" Adam chuckled slightly. "And… Okay then… Yes… I'm taking you up on the offer."

 

"Great! See you tomorrow at 8 sharp!" He exclaimed smirking.

 

"Okay then… And Jason… Don't be late…" Adam murmured seductively.

 

"Oh… with that tone… you can bet that ass I'll be early." Jason "Christian" Reso replied smirking.

 

"See you tomorrow then… Don't keep me waiting" Adam teased as Jay chuckled. "You know I won't… and I'm really looking forward to it." Jay replied as they said their goodbyes. Adam smiled looking forward to moving on with someone he loved, that actually loved him and he knew without a shadow of a doubt, Jay would never hurt him like Stephen did.

 

_You shoulda listened to me, baby_

_Because What goes around comes back around_


End file.
